


Good In Everything I See

by Maria_Laney



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Laney/pseuds/Maria_Laney
Summary: Rye bread is always fresh on Tuesdays.
Relationships: Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Good In Everything I See

Rye bread was always made fresh on Tuesdays at a little bakery on the corner of Beckman, right by the harbor. Blink knew about the rye bread specifically because Mush liked to sell there on Sunday, when they threw out the old rye bread and started making a new batch for Tuesday. Blink didn’t do anything special with this information besides abide by Mush’s wishes. 

The rye bread Mush was given for free, since they were going to throw it out anyway, he gave to the gulls screeching unceremoniously overhead, flocking down to the pier to see what all the fuss was about.

Sometimes they’d go to the park instead to sell, and along the way Mush would throw the bread by the pond’s edges for ducks to come across later so they wouldn’t be hungry. 

“Why d’ya always do that?” Blink thought to ask him once, partly because he never had before and he genuinely wanted to know. Mush could have just taken the bread for them to eat themselves. Stale bread definitely wasn’t the worst thing they ate on a regular basis, and it seemed like a waste, throwing it to the birds. 

“Do what?” Mush looked over at him. He always stared up when they walked under canopies of branches, and then wondered why he got dizzy when his gaze returned to Earth.

“You give all that free bread to the birds. Don’tcha think they get enough already?” Blink didn’t mean it rudely, he hoped it didn’t come out that way. He was just curious. Mush did it because he was an angel probably, and it seemed like second nature to be kind to everything no matter what it was, even if there were dozens of other people who came by the docks and fed the gulls anyway.

Mush tilted his head, something he did when he was really thinking about something. When things got serious, he took a moment to collect his thoughts and assemble his words in a way that made sense. He must have gotten that from Blink’s question, even though it should have been a rather simple answer. Blink knew better than to interrupt if he wanted a good response, so he went ahead and stayed quiet.

“I dunno,” Mush replied after a moment. Blink stared at him from the corner of his good eye. “I just like it, huh Kid? I figure maybe they gots babies somewhere who need lots and lots more food than their mama. If I was a bird, I’d sure hope somebody'd feed me every week.”

Blink couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his straight lips, the warmth fluttering in his chest like it always did when Mush said something like that. Mush didn’t know how much more it made Blink grateful they were friends. There wasn’t a nicer guy in the world than Mush, and there never would be.

Mush was just so good. In every conceivable way, whether he meant to be good or not. He didn’t even need to try. He sure had a funny way of seeing things that made Blink interested in what he had to say. Some guys could go on for hours and hours about morality and the differences between good and evil, but Mush could get it across without ever preaching it. In little gestures like avoiding stomping on anthills during the summertime, catching snowflakes on his tongue in the winter, and tossing bread to ducks and gulls in the spring. Mush was the type of person to appreciate life without a second thought, even if he still experienced ups and downs like everyone else. Blink liked to joke that it was a magical mindset, and he’d give his right arm to be like that. There was no erasing his preconceived perception of the world, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see things a little differently now. It was easy to smile when you always had a reason to.

“That’s real nice,” Blink told him, offering an amiable slap on the back. “That’s real nice of you, Mush.”


End file.
